storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Famous Human Characters
This page is for all the famous humans that have appeared in the series. Elizabeth II |last_appearance= * Thomas and Gordon |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Elizabeth Alexandra Mary |nicknames=The Queen |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * England * United Kingdom |affiliation=United Kingdom |born=21 April 1926 |occupation=Queen |years_active=1944-present |parents=George VI and Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon |spouse(s)=Philip Mountbatten |children=Prince Charles }} Elizabeth II (born as Elizabeth Alexandra Mary) has been Queen of the United Kingdom and Head of the Commonwealth since 1952. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Elizabeth II first met Sir Topham Hatt in 1952, when he was presented to her by his son-in-law, Henry Regaby, the Governor of Sodor. Elizabeth II first came to meet the residents of Sodor after her coronation in 1953. was honoured by pulling her train and sorted the coaches for it, while cleared the line ahead. She was greeted and honoured by Sir Topham Hatt at Tidmouth, and told the controller that she had a splendid run and wanted to meet the engines. She returned to the Mainland the next day, after speaking specially to the engines that had prepared the Royal Train. In 1995, her son the Prince of Wales visited the Island of Sodor. He told the engines that the Queen had told him all about them, and agreed with her that the engines were a credit to the Fat Controller. He visited again in 2011 and stated that his parents had read him stories about Sodor as a child. ''Thomas & Friends'' When Emily asked Gordon what kind of specials he took, he mentioned the time he pulled Elizabeth II's Royal Train. Once, while finishing off a world tour, Thomas had to collect Elizabeth II in London; but he did not realise this when she boarded the train, as he was so bowled over by all his other important looking passengers. In 2016, the Queen invited Sir Topham and Lady Hatt to her 90th birthday celebrations in London. Sir Topham chose Thomas and Annie to take them there, and Thomas was very excited to meet the Queen again. When the Sodor party arrived at the celebrations in Westminster, the Queen thanked Sir Topham for running a fine railway. ''Stories From Sodor Elizabeth II reprised her television series and Railway Series role in Stories From Sodor. She came to meet the residents of Sodor after her coronation. was honoured by pulling her train and sorted the coaches for it, while cleared the line ahead. She was greeted and honoured by Sir Topham Hatt at Tidmouth, and told the controller that she had a splendid run and wanted to meet the engines. She returned to the Mainland the next day, after speaking specially to the engines that had prepared the Royal Train : " ". Ariana Grande United States of America |born= |occupation=Singer |years_active= }} '''Ariana Grande' is an American pop singer-songwriter. Bio ''Stories From Sodor Ariana Grande once visited Sodor to perform at Great Waterton : "Emily's Arianating Experience". Taylor Swift United States of America |born= |occupation=Singer |years_active= }} '''Taylor Swift' is an American pop singer. Bio ''Stories From Sodor'' Taylor Swift once visited the Island of Sodor to perform at the Town Hall. wanted to be the one to take her to the concert, but got jealous when was chosen instead : "Jacob and the Famous Visitor". References Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Minor Characters